Forests of Green, Rivers of Silver
by Nyannygiri
Summary: Following a family scandal, Lady Usagi is forced to transfer to the St. Spica Institute for Girls, where she is captivated by the Étoile - an elusive, forest green haired woman shrouded in mystery. Will Usagi keep her secret, and will her new life lead to romance? (Will also include romantic interactions between other Sailor Moon characters)
Crisp leaves tumbled through the autumnal air as two bright ocean-blue eyes gazed up at the expanse of regal buildings stretching across Astraea Hill. Smooth white buildings with sophisticated golden trims stretched as far as the eye could see, glorious balconies just as bountiful. "St. Spica Institute…" She whispered to herself as her porcelain palm delicately willed the grand door before her to open, her words floating lightly on the breeze in the same fashion as her two long ribbons of golden hair.

Lady Usagi, once heir to the wealth of the Serenity household, was transferring to be a fourth-year student at the St. Spica Institute for Girls; one third of the prestigious trio resting atop Astraea Hill. Taking her last chauffeured ride in the Serenity family's black Bentley Mulsanne, Usagi set aside her family's scandal and regrets to begin life anew at the Institute. To her surprise, the gates leading to St. Spica were unguarded – she was very used to a guarded life, passing her days in uneventful luxury. Whilst the three schools atop the Hill were renowned for their reiteration of ladylike demeanour and behaviours – particularly Miator and Spica – Usagi immediately sensed this would be much different from her life as she'd known it thus far.

After circling the winding halls of the main building of Spica, Usagi at last arrived at the registry office at which her immediate presence had been requested upon her arrival. An elderly Sister sat diligently behind a mahogany desk, appraising Usagi as she pushed her glasses up her nose. "Ah, Miss… Serenity, is it?"

"Quite," Usagi said softly, "Usagi Serenity, Ma'am." With a flash of pity in her eyes, the Sister wordlessly handed Usagi her timetable and room key. _Rumours spread fast amongst the common folk,_ Usagi thought to herself bitterly as she left the room, remnants of the Sister's expression still lingering in her mind.

The corridors on the second floor of the Spica building were quite like a labyrinth when one was not accustomed to them, but the soft lamp light guided Usagi to her final destination; Silver dormitory, room 91. She delicately slid the round-headed key into the warm bronze lock, and soon was inside. Her room was simple, yet refined; a single dark mahogany desk, a smooth oaken bookshelf and two single beds fitted with white sheets, coated in silver-grey duvets. _Two beds…?_ Usagi mused. She was aware that a roommate system was in place for at least some of the schools atop the Hill, but had almost hoped that Spica would be the one to accommodate her desire for solitude in this trying time. _No matter,_ she mentally sighed, taking note of the fact that her roommate was not present, an assortment of red hair ribbons resting on the pillow of the bed to the right of the room. To the bed on the left was a neatly folded white dress with gold trims – the same which accentuated the buildings of Spica – accompanied by a similarly designed white jacket, a white-spotted brown bow tie, a pair of white knee-length socks and a pair of dainty sky blue single-strap shoes; Usagi's new uniform, which she was also required to wear to the daily evening meal at the dinner hall that rested between the three school campuses; each school formerly had its own dinner hall, but in an effort of inclusion, former Étoile Lady Hikari decided a communal dining hall was more appropriate, or so Usagi had been informed by her parents – not that she knew what any of this "Étoile" business even meant. _Speaking of dinner,_ Usagi thought, as her eyes scanned through her schedule until she found the subject of her curiosity. 'Evening meal, seven-thirty post meridian, Eos Hall' is what her timetable read. "Ten minutes past seven already," Usagi gasped to herself, glancing at the small analogue clock propped up on the mahogany desk toward the back wall. "Twenty minutes to get changed and over to Eos Hall. Oh bother." Sliding off her navy blue skirt and sailor-esque shirt, Usagi wriggled her way into her white dress and pulled on her matching jacket, all the while being sure not to dishevel the two large buns of hair sitting atop her head. Pulling on her socks and shoes, she glanced down at the red ribbon on her old clothing, or more specifically, the brooch at the centrepiece of it. Her grandmother's brooch; a pink circular brooch with a silver star, the sole possession that Usagi salvaged when she left home. Taking the brooch from her old clothing, Usagi fastened it as a centrepiece to her new bowtie; she had been informed that students were allowed to personalise their uniforms in one way and one way only, and this was the personal touch Usagi had chosen. Finally, she was ready. Clad in white and radiating serene beauty, Usagi was, in that moment, as pure as Astraea herself.

Usagi hurriedly made her way across the common ground between the schools and into Eos Hall, just in time – if not fashionably late – to be seated for dinner. As she walked through the doors to the dining hall, the civil chatter quietened and all eyes were on her; her air of aristocracy was apparent even to those who didn't yet know her merely from the way she held herself, only affirmed by her fair unblemished skin. Glancing around reservedly for an empty seat, Usagi found herself drifting to the left of the room like a petal in a cool summer breeze, and took her seat next to a young lady with short azure hair, clothed similarly to herself. Moments passed rather slowly and quietly until dinner was served by the Sisters, after which chatter began to buzz once more around the hall. Usagi glanced down at the white plate before her, a neat cube of gratin dauphinoise resting atop it accompanied by a small assortment of braised greens. Gently lifting her fork, Usagi noticed the blue-haired girl to her left shyly glancing at her. She wore a deep blue smartwatch on her wrist; not something that Usagi expected to see atop the Hill; the blue of which matched the girl's eyes. Boldly yet gently, Usagi returned the girl's glance, urging her to speak.

"Umm… Hello," albeit quietly, the girl finally uttered a few words. "My name is Ami. Ami Mizuno. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Charmed," Usagi quietly returned the greeting, "I am Usagi Ser—" Usagi feigned a cough. Following recent events and the condescending glare of the Sisters, she suddenly thought better than to haphazardly throw her identity around. Nervously yet stoically, she glanced out of the window and caught sight of a glorious full moon. Looking back at the girl, she offered a small smile. "Usagi Tsukino. A pleasure."

After her meal, Usagi brushed herself off, exchanged parting pleasantries with Ami and was about to make her way back to her room when she was stopped by two older women clad in black, almost Victorian style clothing with mint green ties. "You are the new student, correct?" the lady on the right spoke nasally.

"Indeed," Usagi responded calmly, "Usagi Tsukino."

"The Étoile awaits your presence." She urged Usagi to follow her. "We mustn't keep her waiting."

Usagi followed the two black-clad women out of the dining hall and over to the building of St Miator. On the far right of the first floor was an office, on the door of which one of Usagi's escorts knocked. _Someone is working this late?_

"Yes?" A refined voice echoed lightly from inside the room.

"Étoile-sama, the transfer student is here. She comes seeking your welcome."

 _I do?_ Usagi had to stop herself from saying.

"Ah. I see," the voice from inside mused, growing ever closer. The door opened just a crack. "Please enter."

Usagi followed her two escorts into the office. It was quite dark inside, the only light from a shaded lamp and the moon through the window. When Usagi's eyes adjusted, she had to catch her own breath as to not make a sound; a tall, slender woman stood before her, clad in the same black clothing as Usagi's escorts, except on her it seemed so much more flattering. Spools of long, forest-green hair enshrouded the mysterious woman, with a singular neat bun at the back, just visible over the top of her head. Her dark eyes seemed to pierce Usagi's soul as she appraised her, her full lips parted ever so. Around her neck was a silver metallic pendant in the shape of a hollowed out heart, a gleaming red jewel at its centre. One of the escorts pushed Usagi lightly from behind and she suddenly broke out of her trance, remembering where – perhaps even _who_ – she was.

"I…" Usagi swallowed hard, relieving the dryness in her throat. "I am Usagi Tsukino. A transfer student. It is an honour to make your acquaintance, Étoile-sama." Usagi lightly bowed. Was she too formal? Was her dress straight? These thoughts began buzzing around Usagi's head as she felt her cheeks flush a little – this forest-green woman had such presence that even Lady Usagi of the Serenity household could not withstand it unfalteringly. She finally lifted her head, tensely waiting for a response.

"Usagi…" The name rolled off of her tongue like silk as she stepped forward, softly allowing one of Usagi's ribbon-like trails of hair to run through her fingers. "How fitting. Welcome to Astraea Hill."

"Th-thank you very much… Étoile-sama…" Usagi endeavoured to keep her voice from faltering as the Étoile's words melted in her ears like rich honey.

"Thank you for your time, Étoile-sama." The woman on Usagi's left said quietly, before urging Usagi out of the room. "It is almost curfew." She addressed Usagi, "you should return to your room at once."

Usagi made the lone journey back to the Spica building, all the while her mind filled with images of forest-green hair. The beautiful and mysterious woman had entranced Usagi, so much so that she almost walked straight past her room. Once she had opened the door she was abruptly greeted by a head of blonde hair and two bright blue eyes, much like her own.

"My roommate!" the girl squealed with glee. "Come in, come in!" the strangely eccentric girl dragged Usagi into the room and urged her to sit down on her bed. "Usagi Tsukino, right? Everyone's heard about you already!"

"Quite." Usagi responded, a little unnerved by the girl's enthusiasm.

"Wow, you sure are quiet, aren't you?" the girl tilted her head to one side. "I'm Minako. Why don't you tell me about yourself? What's your favourite colour? Your favourite food? Oh! Tonight's dessert was a dream, wasn't it?"

"I wouldn't know." Usagi said shortly.

"Whaaaaaat? You didn't have any dessert?!" Minako shouted in shock.

Usagi blinked longly, reciting her father's words. "A lady never eats dessert after a starchy meal."

"Oh, please." Minako rolled her eyes. "Quit being so stuffy. That won't do you any favours here."

"O-oh…" Usagi was taken aback. No one had ever confronted her like this before. Was she really acting too stuffy? Too proper? Minako revealed a zip-lock bag full of rich chocolate pudding she had been concealing inside of her jacket, holding it out to Usagi with an arm wrapped in red beads. "Here, I snuck some out. Try it! Try it!"

Usagi hesitantly took the bag, glancing down at the now crushed cake inside. "If this bag would have split open, your uniform would have been horribly stained."

"Oh, come on!" Minako laughed. Usagi smiled a little at the girl's audacity in what was a clear breach of not only the rules, but also dining etiquette. She felt that this could, just maybe, be the beginning of an eventful friendship.

That night, Usagi was guided into sleep by thoughts of tall trees and deep green forests.

 _ **Author's Note:**_ _ **So this is my first attempt at a crossover, hopefully it's okay so far. Remember to review and let me know what you think!**_


End file.
